The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the National Cancer Institute. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in patients with cancer and clinically related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment in the following diseases are currently underway: Breast Cancer, Ovarian Cancer, Hodgkin's Disease, Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas, Melanoma, Pancreatic Carcinoma, Sarcomas, Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. In addition Phase I-II Clinical Trials are underway, studying the following new experimental agents: Gallium Nitrate, AMSA, PALA, Chlorozotocin, Maytansine, and Cis-dichlorodiammine platinum. Additional summaries of clinical studies are summarized under reports entitled Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma and Whole Body Hyperthermia Clinical Investigations. Laboratory research of the branch is summarized under reports entitled Clinical Pharmacology of Antineoplastic Agents, Kinetics of Cellular Proliferation, In Vitro Marrow Granulocyte Culture, Cytogenetic and Hematopoietic Stem Cell, Immunological Aspects of Cancer, Mechanisms of Hormone Dependence of Human Malignancy.